


Shy Guy

by obsessivechild



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, Flirting, M/M, Nervousness, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank works in a cafe and it's a pretty boring job.<br/>That is until a cute guy keeps looking at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy Guy

I hated work.

It was the same, day after day.

Still, I needed the job.

It was a stable income that I could not afford to ditch.

Didn't stop it from being boring though.

I was usually a big fan of coffee but when you work in a shitty little cafe, you soon grow tired of making the same things day after day.

Still, I had as much coffee as I wanted at my beck and call.

I usually started off my shifts with a black coffee and then another at lunch.

I had just finished my lunchtime coffee and I put my apron back on, ready for the rest of my shift.

It was slow this afternoon and I was the only one on waiting duty because of it.

That meant that I had to smile a fake smile as bozos gave me their stupid orders.

Whatever.

It was just a temp job while I finished Uni.

"Frank," My boss called over to me, "Two guys just came in. Table near the window."

"Alright," I saluted him and then flipped him off when his back was turned.

Fuck this job.

I spotted the guys as I made my way across the floor.

I plastered a smile on my face and stopped next to their table.

"Hello, I'm Frank and I'll be your server," I drawled out the scripted lines, "Will you be ordering food today?"

One of the guys, the one with glasses, answered, "Nah. Just hot drinks."

"Okay dokey," I scribbled down _'no food'_.

I looked back up to see the other guy staring at me.

His mouth was slightly open and he looked speechless.

I frowned a little before continuing, "Um... What can I get you guys?"

Glasses guy looked down at the menu before giving me his coffee order.

I wrote it down and then turned to the other guy.

He was still kinda staring.

"For you, Sir?" I raised an eyebrow.

Glasses guy frowned and nudged the other guy.

He blinked then and his cheeks went pink.

"Oh uh..." He hid his face in his menu, "Just a coffee with a lot of sugar and cream."

I wrote it down and took the menus away from them.

Well, that was weird.

I tried to forget about it as I went into the kitchen and gave one of the barristers the order.

"Frank!" Someone called, "A family just came in."

"Okay," I sighed, going back out into the cafe.

The family mentioned was at the table next to the two guys from earlier.

As I was taking their order, I felt like someone was watching me.

I couldn't just stop writing and turn around though.

So I completed the order and took their menus.

As I turned, I found out that I was absolutely right.

The shy guy was blushing and trying to look at me discreetly while his friend laughed silently behind his hand.

Shy guy looked down quickly when he saw me looking at them.

I felt myself go red as I turned to go to the kitchen.

What was happening?

I gave the food order to one of the chefs and then sat down on a nearby chair.

I was suddenly feeling incredibly self-conscious.

Although, maybe this wasn't a bad thing.

I got up and glanced out of the kitchen window into the cafe.

The guys were talking and the family were laughing about something.

I focussed on the two guys.

The shy one was actually pretty good looking.

His hair was dyed black and a bit messy but it looked good on him.

I'd have to get a better look at him when I took them their drinks.

As if on cue:

"Frank, drinks for table six."

I got to work, picking up the tray and going back out into the cafe.

I felt slightly awkward as I made my way to their table.

"A coffee with a lot of sugar and cream," I placed it in front of the shy guy.

He blushed a little before letting out a small, "Thank you."

Okay, he was pretty good looking.

"And an expresso," I put that one in front of glasses guy.

I turned to go.

"Oh, excuse me?"

I faced them again, "Yes?"

Glasses guy smiled as he asked, "Could I ask if you drink your expresso straight? For a survey?"

I smirked a little.

"Well," I placed the tray under my arm, "I don't do anything straight so no, I suppose not."

Shy guy started giggling behind his coffee mug.

I smiled before turning back to the kitchen.

Did I really just say that?

I laughed at myself when I had shut the kitchen door behind me.

Was I trying to be smooth with that comment?

Pretty sure I sounded like a complete idiot.

Oh well.

"Frank, drinks for table eight and there's another couple outside."

"Right," I put the four drinks onto my tray and went back into the cafe, trying not to look at table six.

"Two chocolate milkshakes," I placed them in front of the kids, "A large latte and a pot of tea."

When I had emptied the tray, I told the family that their food would be ready soon and went over to the table with the new couple on.

I pulled out my my notepad and pencil, "Hello, I'm Frank. I'll be your server today. Do you know what you want to order?"

I took the couples order and menus and went back into the kitchen just in time to be told that the family's food was ready.

I gave in the couple's order and took the tray of food back out.

The first thing I saw when I went out was the shy guy.

The toilets happened to be right next to the kitchen so he must have been coming back from there.

We narrowly avoided bumping into each other and I managed to keep the tray steady.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He went red again.

"That's okay," I smiled.

He still looked embarrassed as he went back over to his table.

I went over to table eight, passing shy guy's table.

I heard glasses guy laughing again.

"Sorry for the wait," I put the plates of food on the table.

"That's okay," The mum smiled, putting her kid's food in front of each of them.

I took the tray back into the kitchen just to be greeted with the couple's drinks.

I was getting into a routine now, not really paying attention to what I was doing.

When I gave the couple their drinks, I glanced over at table six.

Shy guy was looking at me from behind his coffee mug again.

He immediately looked down, blushing.

I couldn't help but smile at that.

Glasses guy noticed my reaction and smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.

I cleared my throat a little and went back into the kitchen, embarrassed.

No one else came into the cafe for the next half an hour.

So I just stood by the counter, drinking another coffee.

I knew shy guy kept looking at me and I couldn't help but glance over every minute or so.

It was kind of cute how flustered he kept getting.

His friend seemed to find it amusing because he kept giggling at him.

The couple finished up and the guy came to the counter to pay.

As my coworker sorted that out, I went over to their table to clean up.

"Have a nice day," I smiled at the lady as she headed to the door to meet the guy.

As I cleaned up, I could hear whispered talk from table six.

Glasses guy seemed to be saying, "Go on, do it. Do it. Do it," over and over.

I tried to ignore them, picking up the mugs and wiping down the table.

When I stood back up properly, I couldn't help but look at table six.

Glasses guy had gone quiet but was nudging the other one.

"Uh," Shy guy looked so awkward, "Um..."

"Go on," Glasses guy whispered although I still heard him.

I stared at them, unsure of what to say or do.

Eventually, shy guy looked at me again and blurted out, "Could we have some more coffee please?"

Glasses guy rolled his eyes and whispered, "Wuss."

What was that about?

I clicked back into waiter mode, placing the mugs back on the couples table and going closer to table six.

"Same again?" I smiled.

"Yeah, please," Glasses guy still looked disappointed with his friend.

I nodded and went back over to get the mugs.

As I headed towards the kitchen, I heard, "You've gotta say it when he comes back."

I pretended I didn't hear that as I told one of the barristers the order.

I kind of didn't want to go back out just because I felt awkward.

Although, I wanted to know what the shy guy was going to say and why he had backed out before.

"Order for table six," I was pulled out of my thoughts.

I took the drinks out, feeling slightly nervous.

Glasses guy was nudging his friend again when he saw me approaching.

I placed the mugs in front of them.

"An expresso and a coffee with a lot of sugar and cream," I smiled at shy guy.

He was looking at me nervously.

"Thanks," His voice was quiet.

"No problem. If you need anything else, just let me know."

Glasses guy seemed to kick shy guy under the table then.

In reaction to the kick, shy guy suddenly let out, "You're really attractive."

He placed a hand over his mouth as soon as he had said it.

I didn't know what to do for a moment before I smiled.

"Thank you very much. So are you."

His eyes widened and he slowly removed his hand from his mouth.

"Th-Thank you," He blushed.

"No problem," I found myself winking before I went over to the family's table.

Oh my God.

Did I really just wink at him?

"Can I get you anything else?" I asked the family.

"Actually, yes," The dad smiled, "I think the kids want some ice cream."

"Ice cream," I smiled at the kids, "Good choice."

"Go on then," Their mum nudged one of them slightly, "Tell the nice man what you want."

The little girl smiled shyly before giving me her order.

She reminded me of shy guy at the next table.

And that made me smile.

When I had their ice cream orders, I went back into the kitchen.

That was when I remembered the old mugs left on table six.

I had taken them their fresh coffees but forgotten to take away their old mugs.

I mentally cursed at myself but I also felt a little excited.

Maybe I had self-consciously intentionally left them there just so I could see shy guy again.

Before I thought about it too much, I took a tray out to clear the family's table as well.

I went to their table first and took away their plates while the kids ate up their ice creams.

When I was done, I turned to table six.

Shy guy was trying to look at me discreetly again.

I have to say, it was rather cute the way he was doing that.

"Sorry, guys," I said as I stopped next to their table, "I forgot to take your old mugs."

I put the tray on the edge of their table and reached for shy guy's mug.

At the same time, he reached for it as well to pass it to me and our hands met on the handle.

I looked at him, not moving my hand.

He was blushing profusely.

I smiled.

"Sorry," I slowly took my hand off of his.

He took his hand back, speechless.

I put the two mugs on tray and picked it back up.

Making my way to the kitchen, I heard.

"Oh my God, ask him out already."

I smirked and shut the kitchen door behind me.

To be honest, I was kind of hoping he would.

Shy guy was really cute and it was adorable how nervous he got around me.

It was sorta nice that I had that affect on someone.

I didn't know I did.

"Hey, Frank," Ray, who worked behind the counter, popped his head around the kitchen door, "Family at table eight have just left."

"Okay," I smiled and followed him back out.

I passed table six, trying very hard not to look at it, and cleaned table eight.

"Excuse me."

I turned to see glasses guy standing next to me.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to pay so you can clean our table now," He grinned, walking off.

"Oh um okay," I mumbled, mostly to myself.

I finished up on table eight before taking the tray over to table six.

Shy guy was standing up and putting on his jacket.

When he saw me, he froze for a second before putting his jacket on properly.

I smiled at him as I placed the tray on the table, "Did you enjoy your coffee?"

He looked nervous as he replied, "Yes, I did. Thank you."

"No problem," I grinned, putting the mugs on the full tray.

It was quiet before I decided to say, "Hope to see you here again."

He looked up, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

He looked hopeful for a second and smiled down at his feet.

He was obviously way too shy to ask me out so I thought I'd help him out.

"Maybe I could see you before then."

He looked up quickly, "What?"

I smiled, "Would you like my number? Unless you're not into guys."

His mouth was actually open.

I smirked, waiting for his reply.

That was when he remembered it was his turn to speak.

"Oh uh yeah. I mean, uh yeah. I like guys."

"Would you like my number then? I'm helping you out. You seem pretty nervous."

He laughed a little, "Yeah... Um yeah, I'd love your number."

He pulled out his phone quickly and typed out something before looking at me.

I told him my digits and he typed them into his phone.

"Frank, right?" He looked at me.

"Yeah," I smiled.

He put his phone away and smiled at me shyly before he realised something.

"Oh um my name's Gerard."

"Gerard," I repeated, smiling, "I like it."

He blushed slightly again, "Thanks... I like your name too."

Something by the door caught his eye and he looked over there before looking at me again.

I couldn't help myself glance over too.

Glasses guy was smirking at us from the door.

When he saw me looking, he looked away awkwardly.

I snorted slightly and turned back to Gerard.

Gerard looked even more embarrassed when I looked at him.

"Sorry about my brother," Gerard was quiet, "I'd better go."

"Okay, cool," I picked up the tray, "You better call me some time. When I give my number to a cute guy, I expect him to call me."

Gerard's eyes widened.

"You... You think I'm cute...?"

I winked at him, "Yeah."

He blushed even more if that was possible.

"See you around, Gerard," I winked again before taking the tray back to the kitchen, forcing myself not to look back.

I couldn't help it though.

When I made it to the door, I looked over to the exit to see Gerard talking to his brother.

Glasses guy grinned and put his arm around Gerard, leading him outside.

I smirked and went into the kitchen.

I hoped he would call me soon.


End file.
